In recent years, touch panels have been widely used in order to enable an intuitive operation and achieve a compact mobile electronic device without a device requiring a physically large area, such as a keyboard. As technologies for inputting a character by using a touch panel, a technology for inputting a character in handwriting on a touch panel (e.g., Patent Literature 1) and a technology for inputting a character by using a virtual keyboard (hereinafter, referred to as a “virtual keyboard”) displayed on a touch panel (e.g., Patent Literature 2) are known.